You've got mail
by Atom Child
Summary: D/Hr.As you all know im bad at summaries but, Hogwart's 6th & 7th years have been given computers! Read the rest to find out!~Finished~
1. The announcement

You've got mail  
  
By Vanilla Lily  
  
Hermione awoke to the sound of Crookshanks meowing pitifully at the foot of  
her bed.  
"Yes, yes Crookshanks i'll let you out in a minute" she grumbled. She stumbled out of bed, and opened the girls dormitory door. She began to shuffle towards her bed, but thought better of it.   
"I guess there's not much point going back to bed" She muttered. So, she grabbed her robes and headed to the showers. Twenty minutes later, Hermione emerged looking much more alert and cheerful. She had changed a lot over the past years. Her bushy brown hair had transformed into beautiful, brown curls which cascaded down her back. She wore a little make up, but not as much as Pansy Parkinson or Parvati and Lavender.  
  
She swung her book bag over her shoulder, and headed down into the common room. Harry, Ron and Ginny were waiting for her, and they all headed off to The great hall. They chose their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. But, before any of them could say anything, Professor Dumbledore rose and tapped his glass.  
"If you could all take your minds off this delicious breakfast for a moment, It would give me great pleasure to announce this Important notice indeed" he said with a small smile.  
"Import'nt no'ice? Wha' o' earf co' it buye?" asked Ron with his mouth full of toast.  
"Be quiet Ron and we'll be able to hear what it is!" Replied Hermione sounding slightly annoyed.  
"I am pleased to announce, that Hogwarts will be supplying the 6th and 7th year students with Muggle Lap-top computers" Said Dumbledore, smiling yet again to the confused faces of some of the Students who had obviously never heard of a "Lap-top" or "Computer".  
"What's a Top-Lap?" Asked Ron blankly.  
"Its a lap-top Ron. Its a portable computers that muggles carry around. They can be ridiculously expensive, but a very good investment indeed" Replied Hermione in her usual text book voice.  
" On these Computers, there will be programs called Wol and Wim. Which stand for, Wizards online and Wizarding instant messenger. You will need to create a "Screen Name" and a password"  
Hermione heard Harry explaining to Ron, what a messenger was, and what a screen name was.  
" Alias, there is one condition. You must tell no one, I repeat, no one you Screen name and password, until the end of the year. You must also make your screen name unobvious to your Name, personality, interests and so on. Please remember, have fun" Ended Professor dumbldore with his eyes twinkling. He waved his wand and in front of every 6th and 7th year, appeared a brand new Lap-top computer. Everyone began chatting excitedly.  
"Now, classes have been canceled for the day, so you can all be "Aquatinted" with your computer. Good day to you all".  
  
Hermione plonked onto her bed and opened up the lap top. A little box appeared saying:  
"Welcome to Wol: Wizards online- The place to Wizards to meet and greet! Please sign in, Hermione Granger"  
  
  
A/n and disclaimer- I don't own anything that is Hp related. The wonderful Ms Rowling does though… I also down own the title "You've got mail" That belongs to whoever wrote the movie. As for Wol and Wim are kinda aol & aim-please don't sue me!. Please R/r! it would make me very happy, and ill give you a special thank you in my next chap ^_^ 


	2. Whats in a name?

(a/n I do realise its been less than 24 hours, but I got 5 review's, and they deserve the next chap! Anyway, on with the story..)  
  
You've got mail-Oh! What is in a name?  
By VanillaLily  
  
"Please sign in Hermione Granger"  
"They must be custom made" She muttered to herself "Now for a screen name…I cant use anything to do with cleverness or books.." she carelessly glanced down into her trunk. She noticed her book "Green eggs and Ham" by Dr. Seuss.   
"Eureka!" she whispered.  
She typed in under screen name "Ilovegreeneggsandham" and for her password fatladyspinkdress. After it logged her on, it came up with a message saying:  
"You've got mail"  
she clicked the button and read the message from 'DumbledoreA':  
Miss Granger,  
I'm pleased to see you have successfully completed the first task of creating a pass word and screen name.  
("It wasn't that hard" she thought.)  
please click the link to your right, as it will show you a list of people currently logged on in blue, and off-line in red. You may "Chat" with them whenever you wish-only if you have completed your home work and not during class. You also have an "Electronic mail friend" to correspond with. That person is Darthvader.  
Happy cyber-space wishes  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
She finished reading the message, and deiced to write one to this "Darthvader" person.  
"Now, I musn't sound anything like me" She said to herself.  
  
Dear Darthvader,  
By now you will now that we are "Electronic mail friends". You have a very interesting screen name, I like it. Uh, well..have a nice day.  
  
Greeneggsandhamlover.  
  
"Its Lame, but it will have to do" She sighed and clicked the 'Send button'.   
  
  
"Sign in Draco Malfoy"  
Draco smirked to himself. He had worked out how to use this 'Muggle lap top" thing all by him self. Now all he had to do was think of a screen name.  
" Hmm..whats a good 'screen name' or whatever those stupid mudbloods call them." He said to himself.  
He thought about 'SlytherinKing' or 'Potterstinks' or 'Mudbloodhater' but they all seemed to obvious. He was rudely awoken from his train of thought, by a 'Tap tapping" on his window. It was Pansy's owl.  
"What does she want now" he grumbled as he went to open the window. He untied the message from the owl. It read:  
  
Drakey,  
  
I really miss you. Why wouldn't you talk to me at breakfast? Was it something I said? Or did? You always ignore me!!  
Write back please  
Smooches and kisses (I so wanna do that to you Drakey!)  
Pansy.  
P.S You are a sex god!  
  
Draco shuddered at the letter. Smooching Pansy was the last thing he wanted to do. He glanced down at the post script.  
"Sex God" He thought to himself. He smirked and typed it in along with a pass word 'Mudbloodssuck', and clicked 'Log in'. Instantly, a box appeared saying "Please keep it clean Mr. Malfoy". Draco jumped out of his skin!   
"How could that old fool know what I typed!" he thought angrily  
(A/n- Draco has no clue when it comes to software and so on..)  
grumbling, he typed the next thing that came to his mind 'Darthvader'. He had seen the Muggle trilogy "Star wars" In the summer (And would never admit that He, Draco Malfoy watched a -Muggle- movie) And had enjoyed it. He typed in his password of 'slytherinsking' and logged in. A box popped up, (Which made him jump again) and a voice saying:   
"You've got mail".  
He noticed he had two messages- one from 'DumbledoreA' and 'Ilovegreeneggsandham'.  
" I suppose I better read what Dumbledore has to say" he said aloud.  
  
Mr. Malfoy,  
I'm pleased to see you have successfully completed the first task of creating a pass word and screen name.  
("You weren't pleased with my first choice" he grumbled)  
please click the link to your right, as it will show you a list of people currently logged on in blue, and off-line in red. You may "Chat" with them whenever you wish-only if you have completed your home work and not during class. You also have an "Electronic mail friend" to correspond with. That person is Ilovegreeneggsandham.  
Happy cyber-space wishes!  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
He then opened Hermiones message.  
  
Dear Darthvader,  
By now you will now that we are "Electronic mail friends". You have a very interesting screen name, I like it. Uh, well..have a nice day.  
  
Greeneggsandhamlover.  
  
He then figured out how to start a new message. He began with..  
  
Dear Greeneggsandhamlover….  
  
A/n and disclaimer  
Sorry I'm ending it here but you will have to wait for the next chappy! But don't fret, I'm on holiday, and I haven't really got anything else to do but dream up stories. I noticed I made a few grammatical errors in the first chap-I'm sorry!. Please review, and leave any screen name idea, or even your own! I just might choose it ^_^. Please also leave any comments or criticism, they are very encouraging, and will make my story better!.I don't own any of the characters so far, and I don't own green eggs or ham (But I do have the book!) Star wars and darthy belong to George Lucas.  
Now the moment you have all been waiting for..the thank yous!  
LimeLlama- Thankies Jc you loony blonde lime llama who children adore! (Haha..) ~Eats the poptart~  
Hermione-2113-Thank you! I will keep going!  
Felsong- Thanks again! I will keep updating, don't you worry!   
Jen- Thanks!, I'm planning on some good, er stuff Hehe!  
Hehe  
Little anonymous person-Thanks, I will keep writing! ^_^  
Thanks again to my lovely reviewer's, your comments are very encouraging! 


	3. The chatroom Dum dum dum DUM!

Dear Greeneggsandhamlover,  
(Draco contemplated on putting something particularly nasty here, but thought better of it)  
Yes I do realize we are "Elecktonic friends" or whatever the hell there called. Thank you for taking an interest with my name. I like it too. I see you like Muggle children books. I use to read them.  
(Draco figured it would be safe to say that.   
"After all, its not like I'm going to meet the stupid person" he thought")  
I also liked the book about the Grinch.  
  
Darth Vader.  
  
He clicked the send button, and headed off to bed. Before he drew the hangings around him shut, he checked to see if everyone was asleep. Seeing that they were, he quickly drew the hangings, and pulled out his Muggle Walkman, and some tapes. He would NEVER admit to ANYONE that he listened to -Muggle- music on a enchanted walkman. He turned on to his side falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione had deiced to enter the chat room.  
  
You have entered Hogwartschat  
Sleepingflower: Aren't the laptops neat?  
Walkingdisaster: mine nearly blew up  
LimeLlama: Haha  
Sleepingflower: That's not nice  
Bertiebotts: Are we still having quidditch?  
Pancakes: 'spose so  
Quidditchrules: I hope so!  
  
Hermione was stunned. There were so many people talking at once!. She had a Muggle computer at home, but rarely entered the chat rooms. She used the instant messengers though, but was mostly preoccupied with homework and reading.  
  
Ilovegreeneegsandham: Er..Hello  
Sleepingflower: Hello!  
LimaLlama: Hi  
Quidditchrules: Hey Sam I am  
Walkingdisaster you know this person qr?  
Quidditchrules: No, Sam I am is a character in the book, Green eggs and ham.  
Ilovegreeneggsandham: Yeah, I would not, could not, in a house   
Sleepinflower: What on earth?  
  
Hermione laughed. Some of the chatters must have been purebloods, for not know about Green eggs and ham. Suddenly, a box popped up saying:  
"You've got mail"  
  
Dear Greeneggsandhamlover,  
Yes I do realize we are "Elecktonic friends" or whatever the hell there called. Thank you for taking an interest with my name. I like it too. I see you like Muggle children books. I use to read them.  
I also liked the book about the Grinch.  
  
Darth Vader.  
  
Hermione chuckled. She hit the reply button, and began to type her response.  
  
Darthy,(Do you mind if I call you that)  
A feisty one are we eh? Its called Electronic mail, and you can call it E-mail or E-pals for short. Yes, I do like Muggle children books. I enjoyed the Grinch, especially how it was wrote, with all the rhymes. Do you read a lot?  
From,  
Green eggs and ham lover.  
She hit the send button, and deiced to continue chatting for awhile.  
  
Limellama: This is really strange  
Sleepingflower: its quicker than owling!  
Quidditchrules: Do we ever get to revel ourselves?  
Walkingdisaster: Uh oh, I think i've lost my..  
Sleepingflower: I heard Dumbledore is planning something at the end of the year. What d'you think it'll be?  
Limellama: what did you loose?  
IloveGreeneggsandham: Probably a feast.  
Sleepingflower:Yeah  
Walkingdisaster is away.  
Bertiebotts has returned  
Bertiebotts:Back, I had to go get my owl  
Ilovegreeneggsandham: So, how is everyone getting along with their e-pals?  
Sleepingflower:E-pals?  
QuidditchRules:Electronic mail friends  
Sleepingflower:Ohh! Really good,my one is really nice, I'm glad I didn't get a mean one!  
Quidditchrules-I only just emailed mine now.  
Walkingdisaster has returned  
DumbledoreA has entered the chatroom  
DumbledoreA: Ahh Hello students. Enjoying yourselves?  
Limellama:Indeed sir!  
Ilovegreeneggsandham:I second that  
Bertiebotts:I agree  
Walkingdisaster:Huh?  
  
Hermione found 'Chatting" fascinating. She was amazing at the simplicity and enjoyment.  
  
Sleepingflower: Professor, are we going to revel ourselves? If so, when and how?  
DumbledoreA: So many questions young flower. But, I shall put your mind at rest. Yes, and the rest you will find out soon.  
  
Hermione yawned and looked at her watch. It was past her bedtime, and she hadn't read a book all day!.  
  
"I think its time to turn in" She said to herself a yawn.  
Ilovegreeneggsandham:Im going to bed all. I suppose I will se you all around,even though I don't know your true indenitys!  
DumbledoreA: Sleep well, Eggs and ham lover.  
Sleepingflower:Me too. Good night  
Limellama Night  
Walkingdisater Night  
Bertiebotts:g'night  
Quidditchrules:sweet dreams.  
  
Hermione hopped into bed, with her mind swimming of thoughts. She was amazed at how you could be so anonymous! You didn't have to tell who you were, what you did, hell, you could even make up a person! She closed her eyes and drifted into an unknown dreamland.  
  
A/n- Alias! The end of another chap. From here on, things start to get interesting! Hehe, so you better get reviewing!. Thank you to everyone who has, you comments are so rewarding! I am amazed at the positive feedback I am getting ~Sniff~ thank you so much!  
Disclaimer. I don't own anything,accept the ideas.  
The thankyous:  
Limellama- Thankies! my loyal reveiwer ~hails you~ See I mentioned you in the story,be happy child! LoL.  
Little anonymous people who don't leave a name: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy this story! And yes I am updating everyday LoL.  
Hedwig7up-Thanks! I love your name LoL  
Dracos Lover-Ill try not. I defiantly wont make him a fluffy hufflepuff (No offense to the Huffers)But he has to have feelings. Ill try not to make him mushy LoL.  
SilverDragon-Thanks! its impossible for me not to write!  
Stokely- Yes yes yes ill keep writing! LoL  
  
Thanks again! and if i missed anyone,tell me and ill give you a cookie!  
Now, keep r/ring!! 


	4. The unexpected suprises

You've got mail-chapter 4- the unexpected surprises.  
  
The next day, Hermione awoke to a gray and stormy sky. She got dressed and headed down to the common room with her Lap top, and found Ginny, with her Lap top.  
"Mornin' Gin" Said Hermione  
""Gmornin'. Ready to go?" She replied  
"Lets go"  
The both climbed through the portrait hole and headed to the great hall. They sat down next to Harry and Ron.   
"Morning you two. How'd you get on with your computers?" Inquired Hermione.  
"Gud" Replied Ron with his mouth full of bacon.  
"Ron, don't talk with your mouth full" said Ginny.  
Professor Dumbledore rose to get everyone's attention.  
"Would you all mind terribly to focus your attention on me for a moment, while I talk to you about the Lap tops"  
Immediately the hall went silent.  
"Thank you" he said smiling. "Now, I have been asked if you all will reveal yourselves to your Electronic Mail friends. The answer is Yes. At Christmas, we will have a masquerade ball in which you all will reveal yourselves. These details will be finalized later. After the ball, you will continue to correspond to your friends, and if you wish, during the summer holidays. I do believe that most of you will" He said with his eyes twinkling.  
"A ball! What a wonderful idea!" Cried Ginny  
"What's mask-quarde?" Asked Ron blankly.  
"Masquerade is when you dress up in disguise, with a mask" Hermione immediately replied.  
"Oh, and one more thing. Many have asked what the consequences are, if you choose to reveal yourselves before the ball. A special spell has been cast, so it is impossible to reveal yourselves before the ball. "He said with a small smile, and resumed his seat.  
  
After breakfast, Hermione, Ron and Harry, headed down to the Dungeons for potions with Professor Snape. Harry sat with Ron, while Hermione sat with Neville. While the others resumed their places, Professor Snape walked in, with is robes billowing behind him.  
"Do not get comfortable" He said coldly  
"I have a new seating arrangement. You will be sitting in pairs of smartest to least inteligent "He said wickedly.  
Everyone groaned.  
"Right. Granger, Malfoy. Up the front. Now" He said with his eyes glittering maliciously.  
Hermione groaned, and walked slowly up to Professor Snape and Malfoy, who was looking sulkily indeed.  
"Since you two are the advanced potion makers in this class, I expect you two to work cooperatively.  
"Zabini, Nott"  
When finally he had finished, Harry was paired with Lavender, Ron with Goyle, and Neville with Pansy Parkinson, who were last.  
  
Your homework for this week is to research a potion, and list the side affects, and positive and negative points on it. Good day.  
"May the force be with you, Granger" smirked Malfoy and he walked off.  
  
The rest of the day was a blur for Hermione. She was secretly glad when the lessons were over, she was itching to go back on her Lap top. So were everyone else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco headed up to his Dorm to use his Lap top. He logged on to his computer, and the little box appeared saying:  
"You've got mail"  
He opened the message.  
  
Darthy,(Do you mind if I call you that?)  
A feisty one are we eh? Its called Electronic mail, and you can call it E-mail or E-pals for short. Yes, I do like Muggle children books. I enjoyed the Grinch, especially how it was wrote, with all the rhymes. Do you read a lot?  
From,  
Green eggs and ham lover  
  
Draco hit the reply button.  
  
Greeny  
  
Do NOT call me Darthy. It sounds…ugh. Yes, I do read a lot. I read to my sister too.  
  
There was another 'Tap tapping' at the window.  
"That better not be Pansy's bloody owl-"  
But it wasn't Pansy's owl. It was his fathers. He gulped and opened the message.  
  
Draco,  
What is this about Dumbledore giving out Muggle junk to you and your peers? I thought I had taught you about Muggle's and their foolish excuses for magic!. Despose of it immediately or you will suffer the consequences when you return home for Christmas.  
  
Father.  
  
Draco tore the letter up angrily.  
"Who did father think he was? He tries to dictate my life at home, now he's trying to at school? I wont take anymore of it" He thought angrily.  
He scribbled on a scrap piece of parchment  
  
I wont be home for Christmas. She hello to Mum and Cathy for me.  
Draco.  
  
He went back to his Email.   
  
What is your favorite book?. Do you like the idea of Dumbledore's ball?  
  
Darth vader.  
  
He hit the send button and smiled. Maybe this was going to be more fun after all.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"You have mail"  
  
Greeny  
  
Do NOT call me Darthy. It sounds…ugh. Yes, I do read a lot. I read to my sister too. What is your favorite book?. Do you like the idea of Dumbledore's ball?  
  
Darth vader  
  
Hermione giggled and began to reply.  
  
Dear Darthy,  
No matter what you do, I'm still going to call you-  
  
A flashing box appeared saying:  
  
Darthvader: I had a gut feeling you'd be online At this time.  
(A/n movie line! LoL)  
Hermione jumped!. Then she realized what it was.  
  
Greeneggsandhamlover: That gave me a fright!  
Darthvader: Scared I was going to pull you into the dark side of the force?  
Greeneggsandhamlover: No.. what is it with guys and Star wars?  
Darthvader : Its a guy thing.  
Greeneggsandhamlover : I see.  
Darthvader : So what are you up to this fine evening?  
Greeneggsandhamlover : Homework.  
Darthvader: same here   
Greeneggsandhamlover: I better go, its almost dinner.  
Darthvader: Talk to you after diner then.  
Greeneggsandhamlover: Maybe.  
Darthvader: See you at dinner.  
Greeneggsandhamlover: Bye  
  
Hermione logged off, and headed down to Dinner. She found herself eating quickly, not bothering for seconds, and then rushing back up to her dorm, and logging on.  
  
Darthvader: Back so quickly?  
Greeneggsandhamlover: I was?  
Darthvader: Yeah  
Greeneggsandhamlover: Oh.  
Darthvader: Shit!!  
  
Hermione was alarmed  
  
Greeneggsandhamlover: What???  
Darthvader: Nothing…  
Greeneggsandhamlover : No, tell me.  
Darthvader: You wouldn't understand.  
Greeneggsandhamlover: Try me.  
Darthvader: Well…okay.  
Darthvader: Put it this way. Someone's trying to force me into something I want nothing to do with.   
Greeneggsandhamlover : Oh..i see..  
Darthvader: Told you, you wouldn't understand.  
Greeneggsandhamlover: I do  
Darthvader: Really?  
Greeneggsandhamlover: Yeah.  
Greeneggsandhamlover: You want some advice?  
  
Draco cringed. Malfoys never took anyone's advice.  
"I'm trying not to be like them" He told himself firmly.  
  
Darthvader: I guess so.  
Greeneggsandhamlover : Stand up for what you believe in. Follow your heart.  
Greeneggsandhamlover: Sorry if it sounds vague or weird, its what my mother always told me.  
Darthvader: I think I understand.  
Greeneggsandhamlover: Okay.  
Darthvader: I better get some sleep. Email you soon.  
Greeneggsandhamlover Bye.  
  
Hermione and Draco both logged off.  
  
Hermione climbed into bed with butterflies in her stomach. So did Draco.  
  
A/n The end of another(Longer than usual, but well deserved) chap! But never fear! Review and you will have a new chap!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas and Cathy Malfoy. We will learn more about her later.  
  
Thank-yous  
LimeLlama- Darn gimme the poptart!.Thankies for reviewing!  
  
Oneofthoseannonmousfolk- LoL thanks! You have another new chap here ^_^   
  
Zoogerbas1- Aww I loved the poem! I have a place in mind for the poem. I would be awesome if Draco could have a poem too!  
  
Nefer Tawa- Thankies! I will continue!  
  
Sonja S.- Thanks & I hope I answered your question in the fic!   
  
Stokely- Thanks! Indeed I will!  
  
Hedwig7up-Your welcome! And I will, in the next Hogwarts chat!  
  
Jaimegirl- Thank you very much! ^_^  
  
Dragonsmage- Thanks for reading!  
  
Thank you all soo much for reviewing! I have over 20 of them! If I have left anyone out, im sorry, please tell me! ~Tear~ Thank you!! 


	5. The assignment

You've got mail-Chapter 5  
  
The week flew by for Hermione. She spent more and more time with her 'Mystery Friend', and had to resort to studying, and chatting at the same time. On Thursday morning she woke up late, due to an extremely long conversation with her 'Mystery friend', and almost missed breakfast.  
"Hermione, what is going on with you?" asked Ginny "You're never around us anymore! You've dumped us for a bloody lap top!"  
"Ginny, that's not true-" Hermione started to say, but was cut off by Ron.  
"No, She's right Hermione. Whenever we are around you, which is once in a blue moon, all we ever hear about is your bloody Top lap friend!" Said Ron angrily.  
"How many times to I have to tell you, its Lap TOP!" Yelled Hermione.   
A few heads turned to se what all the noise was about.  
"I'm sorry" She said quietly.  
"Me too" Said Ginny quickly  
"Me three" said Ron.  
Harry, who had been quiet through the whole episode finally said,  
"I think I understand what Hermiones going through. E-pals are quite addictive"  
They all laughed. Hermione stared up at the enchanted ceiling. The sky was a gorgeous blue, and the clouds were while and fluffy, like bunny-rabbits tails.  
"Isn't the sky gorgeous today"? She said dreamily  
Ginny let out a little giggle.  
Harry and Ron looked up. They saw nothing interesting about the sky.  
"It looks normal to me" Shrugged Harry.  
Ginny burst out laughing.  
"What??" Said Harry looking rather confused.  
"I-think Hermiones-in love with- Her Email friend!!" said Ginny, bursting out into another fit of giggles.   
Hermione blushed furiously.  
"I am not!" she cried.  
"Sure" replied Ginny giggling once again.  
Hermione stood up.   
"We have potions now" said Hermione, and walked quickly out of the hall, not waiting for Harry or Ron, who both picked up their books and headed after her.  
"Girls" Muttered Ron.  
  
Hermione took her place next to Malfoy , who gave her his trademark smirk. Before he could give her any nasty comments, Professor Snape entered the room.  
" Today" He said with a twisted smile on his face "We will start our research on potions and their uses. You have till Christmas to finish it, and you will be working in your arranged pairs."  
Hermione groaned. Almost 3 months with Malfoy!.  
"I will be giving you and your partner" He continued "A potion to brew, research and test"  
He began to read the pairs out, and their potion. Finally, he got to  
"Granger, Malfoy- Love potion"  
Hermione and Draco looked at each other.  
"LOVE potion!" The both exclaimed unison.  
"Well, don't just stand there gaping like formidable idiots, collect your things" Glared Professor Snape.  
And they did so in silence.  
  
Hermione had reluctantly made plans with Malfoy to meet him in the library after school. She bought her Books, and her lap top, ("Just in case he doesn't show up"). When she arrived, he was already waiting.  
"What took you so long Granger?" He smirked leaning against the wall. "Not up to your usual standards".  
"I had to grab my lap top. Now, we need to sort out who's doing-"  
"Cant do that." Draco cut her off. "Snapes ordered we do everything together" he finished with a look of dislike on his face.  
Hermione glared.  
"We have to be..civil to one another during this…project. Truce?" she asked reluctantly.  
"Truce . But once this is over we can go back to hating each other" he said.  
"Whatever" she muttered.  
"Ill go look for the books on the list" Draco grumbled  
"Fine" she replied.  
"Fine".  
  
While he was looking, Hermione opened her Lap top and started to type a E-mail to Darthvader.  
  
Darthy,(No matter what, I'm still going to call you that.)  
  
How's you day so far? Hope its better than mine. Today's got to be one of the worst ever. Now I'm stuck with someone I cant stand. I wish I could tell you the whole story. Its only been a week Darthy, but I feel as though your the only one I can talk to. I feel as though I've known you forever. I better go do some work now. Talk to you soon.  
  
The sad greeny  
  
She saw Malfoy coming back, so she quickly logged off.  
  
"Found some of the books" He said shortly "You can find these two. They're in the restricted section".  
She sighed and headed off towards the restricted section.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Draco opened up his Lap top. He figured Granger would be awhile, so he could check his messages. The familiar box appeared on his screen.  
  
"You've got mail."  
  
He clicked the 'Open' button.  
  
Darthy,(No matter what, I'm still going to call you that.)  
  
How's you day so far? Hope its better than mine. Today's got to be one of the worst ever. Now I'm stuck with someone I cant stand. I wish I could tell you the whole story. Its only been a week Darthy, but I feel as though your the only one I can talk to. I feel as though I've known you forever. I better go do some work now. Talk to you soon.  
  
The sad greeny  
  
He started typing his response.  
  
Greeny,  
  
I forgive you about the Darthy thing. I know how you feel. I'm stuck with someone I hate too. I wish I was stuck with you. You understand me better than anyone else on this whole shitty planet.  
Better go.  
  
Darth vader.  
  
Draco logged off his Lap top.  
  
"Get the books?" he asked.  
"Yes. Now lets get started" She sighed. Little did either of them know, that this project would change their lives.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After spending hours in the Library, Hermione trudged up to her Dorm. She switched on her computer, the familiar box that made her happy appeared.  
  
"You've got mail"  
  
She opened her message  
  
Greeny,  
  
I forgive you about the Darthy thing. I know how you feel. I'm stuck with someone I hate too. I wish I was stuck with you. You understand me better than anyone else on this whole shitty planet.  
Better go.  
  
Darth vader.  
  
She typed her reply.  
  
Darthy,  
  
You say you're stuck with someone you hate. That must suck. I don't exactly hate the person I'm stuck with. Do you think we'll be friends after the ball? I hope so. D'you want to correspond during summer too? Id like that.  
  
Greeny.  
  
After sending it, She deiced to see who was in Hogwartschat  
  
You have entered Hogwartschat  
  
Insanefish: The ball is gonna rock!  
Quidditchrules: Hell yeah!  
Ilovegreeneggsandham: Hi  
Insanefish: Hey ,hey ,HEY!  
Quidditchrules: Hey  
Ilovegreeneggsandham : Hardly anyone here tonight.  
Quidditchrules : Yeah  
Insanefish: You know what you and your partner are going as for the ball Greeneggs?  
Ilovegreeneggsandham : Partner?   
Quidditchrules: Yeah, your E-pal.  
Ilovegreeneggsandham: We go together? I thought we just met there, and revealed ourselves.  
Insanefish: No you and your 'Pal' go as a couple. You swap gifts and a poem. The poem is suppose to reveal who you are.  
Ilovegreeneggsandham: Where did you hear about this?  
Insanefish: Breakfast.  
  
Hermione was too busy fighting to hear the message this morning.  
  
Ilovegreeneggsandham Oh..  
Ilovegreeneggsandham I suppose I better go to bed then.  
Quidditchrules: Sleep tight  
Insanefish: Don't let the Muggle bugs bite!  
  
She chuckled at the last message, and prepared herself for a well earned rest.  
  
A/n- Bet you didn't expect that to happen! Or maybe you did. As willy wonka says "It gives it a little kick!".  
Disclaimer: I dont own anything. Hedwig7up owns insane fish.  
  
Thanks to…  
  
Limellama- ~Slaps u w/my hoof ~ Gah! Gimme poptart! Lol  
Seanne- Gah! Draco is not fluffy! Oh well, thankies lol  
Bob- Thanks! Now I know your name is bob ^_^  
Hedwig7up- Insanefish lives! lol  
anotheroneofthoseanonymousfolk-   
Felsong- Thanks! And im glad you came back to read it LoL  
Jen ~ I have it all planned out in my mind lol, and all you questions will be answered in future chaps! (I sound like a fortune cookie)  
Sonja- Well, I made up Dracos Sis, Catherine. Draco and Hermione have kinda given hints off about each other, but they havent put two and two together yet lol.  
Hasapi- Thank you for your reveiws!  
Aims- Thanks for reading!  
Zoogerbas1- Your famous poems are going to be in future chaps! Thanks for the poems!  
DragonMage- Harrys going to be paired with someone ;) so is Ginny .  
SilverDragon- Thanks for reading!  
Stokely- I will keep writing! lol  
Kelly- Thanks! And since its the holiday season, ill try make longer chaps LoL 


	6. Unexpected feelings, and the love potion

Youve got mail-Chapter 6-Unexpected feelings and The love potion.  
  
The Christmas season was in full swing at Hogwarts. The Christmas trees were up in the great hall, The amour statues singing "Winter Wonderland" and "Jingle Bells", and bewitched mistletoe, luring unsuspected victims. Hermione and Draco had almost finished their Love potion, and were adding the final ingredients.   
"Have you added the Fluxweed?" Asked Hermione.  
"Yes" Replied Draco  
"Mooncalf's hair?"  
"Yes"  
"Ashwinders egg?"  
"Yes"  
"Now for the final Item"  
They both reached for the same jar. As their hands touched, Hermione felt an electric jolt run through her body. As did Draco. She released her grip, and let Draco pour in the liquid. The potion began to bubble merrily and turn a beautiful shade of pink.   
"There. It should be done by tomorrow" She said Happily.  
"Good. Have you got the notes?" Said Draco.  
"Yes." She answered.  
There was a moments silence.  
"You know what Granger?" Said Draco finally.  
"What?"  
"This wasn't so bad after all" He said with a grin.  
Her face broke into a grin.  
"I agree. Maybe we should do this more often" She said with a smirk.  
"I wouldn't go that far" He said smirking back.  
"Sure you would. After a couple of days, you'll miss me" She said playfully. She couldn't believe it. She was flirting with Malfoy!  
Draco deiced to play along.  
"Oh of course I would. Ill stand outside the Gryffindor Common Room, and Serenade you" He said laughing. He was enjoying this.  
Hermione chucked some soap studs from the clean cauldron at Draco. He chucked some back, and soon, there was a full-on soap stud war. After ten minutes, they both collapsed onto the fall, laughing. Draco stood up and pulled Hermione up with him. He smiled and noticed there was a soap stud on her nose. He gently brushed it off her face. She felt so soft!. Their eyes met for a moment, until Draco spoke up.  
"I..-better go to Quidditch practice"   
"See you... around I suppose" She replied uncertainly  
"See you.."  
And he walked slowly off to the Quidditch pitch.  
Hermione headed up to her Dorm, and sat on her favorite spot by the window with "Green Eggs and Ham". She sighed and began reading. A moment later, a familiar blonde figure was walking out side.  
"Damn…I wish I was your lover.." she sang absentmindedly. She gasped and threw her hand over mouth, suddenly realizing what she just said.  
" I cannot love Malfoy" She told herself firmly.  
She deiced to go email Darth Vader.  
  
Darthy,  
  
Have you ever loved someone you're not suppose to love? Or had to choose between two people?. If you haven't, be glad. Do you believe in true love? I do. But I wonder if ill ever find it. What about opposites attract?.  
  
Greeny  
  
She sighed and went back to Green eggs and ham.  
  
~"*"~''*''~   
  
After Quidditch practice, Draco headed to the great hall for dinner. As he was eating, he glanced over to where she was sitting. He studied her for a moment. She was sitting with Potty and Weasel looking happy and laughing.  
"She is so beautiful…" he thought distantly.  
After realizing what he thought, he mentally slapped himself. How could HE fall in love with Granger?   
"It would never work out" He thought sorrowfully. "With Father..and the Slytherins..and Pansy" He thought with a look of disgust on his face. Just then, a large black owl dropped a letter in front of Draco and one on Pansy's lap. Draco's face paled. He opened it gingerly.  
  
Draco,  
  
How dare you defy my wishes. You Will come home for Christmas whether you like it or not. I don't know what crazy idea Dumbledore has put into your head, you are coming home. We have two special little ceremonies to plan. One of these is your marriage to Pansy.   
  
Father.  
  
There was another piece of parchment attached.  
  
Hi Draco!  
  
Are you having fun at Hogwarts? Its lonely without you at home. Mum and I made cookies while Father was out. Don't tell him though!. We read his owl to you too. I don't want you to marry Pansy. She's Horrid.  
  
Love  
Cathy.  
  
PS Mum adds this  
Hi Darling  
We will try worm your way out of marriage. How is school? I hope you are behaving. Met any girls?. We heard about the ball.Ill try get your Father to compromise on it, But you know how he is..  
  
Love  
Mum.  
  
Draco tucked that piece away in his pocket. Before he could even think about the other piece, Pansy came running from the other end of the table, squealing.  
  
"Oh Drakey! This is so wonderful!!" She squealed and draped her arms over Draco.  
"Get OFF me Pansy. And I REFUSE to marry you" He glared.  
Pansy immediately backed off and her eyes narrowed. She was about to say something, but Draco shunned her, and went up to his dorm. He punched his pillow. He was mad. He was mad at his father for betrothing him, mad at Hermione for being so out of reach, mad at And Snape for the potions assignment tomorrow. He took a deep breath, and logged onto his Lap top. Maybe Greeny could help.   
"You've got mail"  
  
Darthy,  
  
Have you ever loved someone you're not suppose to love? Or had to choose between two people?. If you haven't, be glad. Do you believe in true love? I do. But I wonder if ill ever find it. What about opposites attract?.  
  
Greeny  
  
He typed his reply.  
  
Greeny,  
If opposites attracted, I wouldn't be in the situation I am now. I understand about the whole love thing too. I hate betrothing. Who would want to be betrothed? It may have worked for Sleeping Beauty, but it Certainly wouldn't for me.  
("Which is true" he said to himself)  
  
Darthy.  
  
He switched off, and crawled into bed. Maybe tomorrow will hold greater things.  
  
As Hermione and Draco took their seats, they were both equally feeling nervous. Hermione went over her notes, while Draco when over the potion, to make sure they made no mistakes. Suddenly, and awful thought struck Hermiones mind. They had forgotten a vital piece of information.   
"Draco, I think we-"  
But Professor Snape was standing at the front of the room.  
"I hope you are all ready to present your assignment's to the class and myself" He sneered. "Hmm..who should we start with first….Malfoy and Granger"  
"Oh, but profess-" Hermione started to say  
"No buts. Up here now" He replied with a smirk on his face.  
Draco gave her a questioning look, but started with the presentation.  
They both read aloud their notes, and progress. When they had finished, they both made moves to go back to their seats, but Snape stopped them.  
"Aren't you both forgetting something" He asked with his eyes glittering maliciously.  
Draco and Hermione extange worried glances.  
"You are both suppose to test the potion for us. That w show whether you made it correctly"  
Draco mentally slapped himself. (A/n again, I know..) That's what Hermione had been trying to say!.  
"Sow now, if you would both please demonstrate" He sneered again , handing them their bottle of brilliant, rosy pink liquid and to glasses.  
Hermione slowly poured two cups and handed one to Draco. They extanged nervous smiles. The whole room was silent. No one could believe that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were taking a love potion!  
"Cheers" Draco said lamely and they both swallowed the liquid. The looked at each other, and a warm happy feeling, climbed up from their toes. Hermione desperately wanted to embrace Draco, and Draco wanted to take Hermione in his arms and kiss her. They stared at each other.  
"It looks like you two have made the potion correctly" Snape smirked. "Otherwise, you'd be jumping on each other like animals. As Miss Granger stated, the potion can last from 4 weeks, to 4 months, if their love is true love, it will last forever. Now, What Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger are experiencing is heavy pining. You may resume your seats."  
"So this is what its like to be in love" Thought Draco. "Its not bad. I can live with it". As potions ended, there were people asleep, behaving like animals, and even flying. As Draco headed up to his dorm, he thought of Hermione. Apart from the love potion, he liked her a lot. Then he thought about Greeny. He liked her too. He was still pondering on that thought when he entered his room to find his Father's owl at the foot of his bed.  
  
A/n- Super duper long chappy today! I hope you all enjoy!. I deiced to take a different spin on the love potion wheel (Wow, I made a pun, I think LoL). The Ashwinders egg, is an actual ingredient to love potions too.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Cathy, the ideas, and my the blood and sweet it took to write!. Ashwinders are in Fantastic beasts and where to find them.  
Thanks to my wonderful reviewers ~Hails them~  
Thanks to-  
Darkangelgirl,muldaluver,stokely,hasapi,Felsong,Silver Dragonrider,christine and the destructive duo!  
  
Huge Fan- What! Are you nuts? Of course im going to finish it! LoL  
WormmonABC- I rented the movie, and watched it for inspiration. I found out its on Tv tonight too lol. Thankies for the names!   
Phoebe- ~Grins back~ Thanks for reading!  
Dawniky- All will be revealed soon! Lol  
cyropi- LoL thanks! Come back at 9:30 to read it next time, LoL!  
AngelL- Yay for muggle stuff! lol  
Mr Anonymous Folk- LoL I love you too! Lol its going to be one heck of a show down!  
Sonja- Of couse Snape had to give them an extremely difficult potion, such as the love potion lol! Thankies for reviewing!  
…-Thanks! Owls would be an interesting one   
Blank- Thanks!  
Insomniac Bob- ~Backs away~ LoL thanks!  
Smileytrixy- Thanks! Poor wizards would be ever so confused, wouldn't they?. And I like thanking people, although, I have many to thank now!  
Lime Llama- Gah! ~Cries in tha corner~ lol  
Kitty- Thank you! I think email stories are fun ^_^ 


	7. Gallons only

You've got mail-Chapter 7  
  
There was a letter attached to the owl. Draco gulped, and began to open the message. It read:  
  
Draco,  
Pansy tells me you've been spending over 3 months with a mudblood. Making a love potion, AND consuming it. I shall not tolerate this kind of behavior. You are disgracing the family name.  
  
Father.  
  
Draco crumpled the letter into a ball and threw it across the room. He despised his father so much!. He flung himself onto his bed, his mind swimming of today's events.  
  
~*--*~  
  
The next morning, Hermione awoke feeling excited at the thought of seeing Draco. She raced out of bed, and got ready in record time, and headed down to breakfast.  
"Morning 'Mione" Chorused Harry, Ron and Ginny.  
"Good morning!" She replied with a bright smile.  
"You're awfully happy this morning 'Mione. And..your hair..and eyes..they look..brighter and lighter" Ron commented.  
"Why shouldn't I be?. And its the side affects of the potion." she answered.  
She saw Ron glance over her shoulder and make a face. She turned around and saw Pansy Parkinson all over Draco. She immediately burst into tears.  
"Hermione! what's wrong??" Asked Ginny looking alarmed  
"Its the potion" Harry answered "Whenever the drinker sees someone flirting with the object of their affection, it makes them sad , mad or even both"  
"Well, well if it isn't everyone's favorite mudblood."  
Hermione looked up. It was Pansy.  
"Oh look, she's crying!" she laughed scornfully. "Take a look at this"  
She thrust a clipping from the daily prophet into Hermiones hand. Ron, Harry and Ginny crowded around to look.  
  
Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy  
and  
Dominic and Jasmine Parkinson  
  
Are please to announce the wedding of  
  
Draco Xiaver Malfoy  
  
And  
  
Pansy Louise Parkinson  
  
While they were all preoccupied with the clipping, Pansy sneakily poured a flask of pure-black liquid into Hermiones Goblet. She had already poured some into Draco's. She remembered what Luicus had told her to do.  
  
-Pansy.  
You must pour these flasks of Hate-potion into that mudblood Granger and Draco's drinks. Remember, you must make sure that EVERY LAST DROP is poured into their drinks.  
Lucius-  
  
"So what do you think mudblood?" She smirked  
Hermione fought hard to keep the tears back.  
"I-I think t-that's n-n-nice Pansy" She stuttered.  
"Good" She gave them one final smirk and flounced off.   
"Don't worry about it ''Mione" Ginny said quietly "I don't even think Malfoy could handle here. He'll file for divorce after a week"  
Hermione gave Ginny a small smile, and took a sip from her goblet. She made a face, and almost spat it out.  
"Ugh!! That stuff is foul!"  
"What stuff" Asked Harry.  
"This drink! Ugh, now my mouth tastes all bad!" she cried despairingly.  
"Mine tastes normal" Said Harry.  
For some reason, she had the urge to look at Draco. So she did. Their eyes locked, and Hermione felt a wave of hate, repulse and anger wash over her. She glared at Malfoy and turned back to the others.  
"Here, have a have a chocolate frog" Ron offered.  
"Thanks Ron" Hermione snapped.  
"What was that for?" Said Ron looking taken a back. "One minute your happy, now your snappy."   
"Now er, since classes are finished, what are we all going to do today" Asked Harry, trying not to let world war III break out.  
"I think ill stay up in my Dorm" Said Hermione glaring, as she rose and headed up to the Gryffindor tower. There was a drop of black liquid rolling down the side of her goblet.  
  
She sat at her favorite spot by the window. She grouchily turned on her lap top, and logged on.  
"You've got mail"  
  
The little voice made her feel slightly happier. She opened the message.  
  
Greeny,  
If opposites attracted, I wouldn't be in the situation I am now. I understand about the whole love thing too. I hate betrothing. Who would want to be betrothed? It may have worked for Sleeping Beauty, but it Certainly wouldn't for me.  
  
Darthy.  
  
She sighed and typed her reply.  
  
Darthy,  
  
Betrothal doesn't seem like the nicest thing does it?. I've had the most awful start to the day. . I wont say anything, but it was awful. Do you think the drinks this morning tasted foul? Because of that, I'm grumpy at everyone. The balls only a couple of days away. Are we going?. I think we should meet.  
  
Greeny.  
  
~*''*~  
  
Draco sat, staring of into space at the breakfast table. He didn't notice when Pansy took his goblet and filled up with a strange black liquid. He absentmindedly took a sip from his Goblet, and almost spat it out. It was disgusting!. His eyes met with Hermiones. He felt a fresh wave of hate roll over him and angrily looked away. Pansy was looking at them both strangely. He couldn't take anymore. He stood up and stomped up to his dorm, glaring at anyone who got in his way.  
  
He turned on his lap top and logged in.  
"You've got mail"  
Darthy,  
  
Betrothal doesn't seem like the nicest thing does it?. I've had the most awful start to the day. . I wont say anything, but it was awful. Do you think the drinks this morning tasted foul? Because of that, I'm grumpy at everyone. The ball is only a couple of days away. Are we going?. I think we should meet.  
  
Greeny  
  
He started to reply.  
  
Greeny,  
  
Vie had an awful 24 hours. Indeed, the drinks were foul, they made me feel grumpy too. Ill be at the ball. We should go as light and dark. Ill go as the dark, you go as the light. After all, you are the light in my life. And I'm "Darthy".  
  
Darthy  
  
He sent it. He glanced out the window. A lot of students were heading off to Hogsmeade to buy last-minute Christmas gifts.  
"Its better than doing nothing" He muttered while he grabbed his cloak and headed out the door.  
  
~*''*~  
  
Hermione walked around Honeydukes buying last minute presents for Ron, Ginny and Harry. Her eyes wandered over to the door. Suddenly, it flew open. Malfoy stepped in. She glared and pretended to be interested in the price of Cockroach clusters. She then moved on to looking at the bulk Candy. Malfoy was on the other side. She ducked at shoveled some jelly slugs into a bag.  
She finished collecting all the candy, and stood in the shortest line she could find. She finally got served, and stared dreamily out into space while the woman charged her purchases.  
"That's 3 galleons and 45 knuts please"   
Hermione handed over a fistful of sickles.  
"This is a galleons only line" the woman said impatiently.  
" G-galleons only line? I only have sickles. Will that do?"  
"No that wont do!" Cried someone from down the back"  
Suddenly, Draco was beside her.  
"What do YOU want Malfoy" Hermione asked angrily.  
"Nothing from you Mudblood. I just want to keep the line moving" He glared. He looked at the woman and smiled charmingly.  
"Hi" He looked at her magical name tag "Hi Rose, that is such a lovely name. My name is Draco Malfoy, and this" He glared "Is Hermione Granger. This" he picked up the sickles "is a pile of sickles. Now give the girl her change" He said flashing another Charming smile. The woman was charmed. She gave Hermione her change. "Happy Christmas" Said Draco grinning at the woman. "Now you say Happy Christmas back"  
"Happy..christmas" The woman said faintly.  
Hermione turned to Draco.   
"Thank you" Said muttered stiffly, and hurried out the door.  
  
A/n- the end of another chap. Told you things would get interesting! Please keep reviewing!   
Disclaimer- the "every last drop" idea is from Disney's Hercules.i love that movie!. I own nothing as usual. Jk and the 'You've got mail' People own the rest.  
  
Thanks…  
  
Hedwig7up- Gah! Im sorry I forgot to add you to the last one. ~Hails you~ Thankies !  
Limellama- Yay! ~Dances around~ poptarts!  
Insomniac Bob- ~Pats you on the head~ thanks for reveiwing ^_^  
Frankie- Hmm..that would be cool ..~Makes mental note to make sure Malfoy sr battles Snapey~  
Darkess-knight- I like leaving cliffhanger's! lol  
cyropi- Hes on my list too. Hmm..i should start to think of a horrible,slow ,painful death for him..  
AngelL- All will be revealed soon (I sound like a fortune cookie/magic 8 ball, I know LoL)  
WormmonABC- Its already shortened. Greeny!  
Kerbi- Ive firgued out a way to show everyone's name. You'll have to wait and see though!  
Kelly- Thank you!  
Morgul Queen- Ahh, my writing seems to be addictive.  
Stokely- ~Starts dancing to the evil woman song~ Evil woman… ahem. ~Looks sheepish~ thank you! lol  
Hasapi- Thank you, your reviws are encouraging ^_^  
Anon.- I promise I will finish it! Lol  
Love D/H STORIES: Aww thank you..just dont kill me!  
ChaoticSlytherin- Aww thank you! That was such a nice review ~Sniff~ lol . But never fear! I have saved the day, once again by updating!  
Christina- I cant wait too! its going to be..interesting..hehe  
  
Thank you to allllll my reviewers ~Hugs them~!. You guys are so great. And if I miss anyone out, im sorry!!! 


	8. The darker side of life

You've got mail.-Chapter 8  
  
Hermione stared at her reflection. She had never felt this beautiful before, not even at the Yule ball. She had a floor length white and gold gown, which shimmered in the light. She had used a charm on her hair, to make it a few shades lighter. With one final inspection, she headed down to the common room.  
  
As she entered the common room, she was welcomed by eye-popping gasps. She blushed nervously, and glanced around the room for Harry and the others. Ginny ran up to her and squeezed her hand.  
"Oh 'Mione! You look positively gorgeous!" She gushed  
Hermione smiled   
"Thanks Gin, you look terrific yourself!…But I never knew, that you knew who the Spice Girls are!"  
Ginny was dressed as Ginger spice Gerri, wearing the Union Jack dress, and huge boots.  
"Oh, one of the girls in my dorm has a huge poster of them over her bed. I asked about the Red-head, and she helped me put together this costume" She said with a sly grin.  
Harry and Ron walked towards Ginny in their costumes. Ron was dressed as a Ronald Mc Donald's , and Harry as Jet Li, in the Tuxedo.  
"Hey Ginny, who's your frien-"  
Ron's jaw dropped.  
"Oh Ron, its me you silly git" Hermione laughed   
"Are we ready to go?" Asked Harry.  
"Yes" the chorused.  
"Wait! We have to put our masks on"  
Harry put a black zoro-style mask on. Ron put a Ronald Mc Donald face on. Ginny put Gerris face on. Hermione put a while porcelain face on, and headed though the portrait hole.  
  
As Hermione descended down the stairs into the Great Hall, she felt like Belle in Beauty and the Beast. She had butterflies in her stomach, and was very nervous about meeting Darth Vader. She had the vague feeling that something bad was going to happen, but shrugged it off . Nothing possibly could go wrong tonight. But for once in her life, Hermione was wrong.  
~*'''*~  
  
Draco stared at his reflection in his full length mirror.   
"I look pretty good" he thought to himself and smirked. He was wearing a black shirt, pants and cape. He was about to put his mask on when he heard a cold voice drawl.  
"My, my Draco. We are looking handsome indeed this evening. Going somewhere?"  
Draco turned around and came face to face with his father.  
"Yes I am. I'm going to the ball. And you cant stop me!" He answered defiantly.  
Lucius's mouth curled into a smile.  
"Is that so?" he replied  
"Yes. You cant make me Marry that bitch Pansy, or force me to join the Dark lord." Draco glared angrily.  
"I do have other ways to control you" He smirked.  
And before Draco could do anything, Lucius drew his wand and yelled  
"Stupify!"  
And Draco remembered no more.  
  
Draco awoke shivering.  
"Whaere am I?" He thought dimly.  
He glanced around, and it suddenly struck him. Even in the dark, he knew what the dungeon was like.  
  
~*'''*~  
  
Hermione walked nervously around. She looked around for someone dressed in black, but saw no one, but Snape.  
"Where is he?" She muttered.  
"Dont worry 'Mione, im sure he'll turn up" Said Ginny, sympatheticly.  
Hermione gave her a tight smile.  
"Im sure hes just running late or something" She replied lamely.  
The bad feeling she had kept growing.  
"Dont be ridiculous Hermione, nothing bad is going to happen" She told herself firmly. But deep down she knew she was wrong.  
"Miss Granger?"  
Hermione whirled around.  
"Y-yes Professor M-mcGonagall?"  
"Professor Dumbledore needs to see you immediately"   
And from the look on McGonagall's face, Hermione knew something was wrong.  
  
~*'''*~  
  
Draco rested his head against the cold, stone wall. He closed his eyes and Hermiones face played across his mind.   
"Shes very beautiful.." He thought  
"Wait! I cant think that , I HATE her" he thought again  
He suddenly felt hate and pain, mixed with love and joy sweep over him. He felt very confused and passed out.  
  
"Dwaco?" said a small voice  
Draco awoke with a start, and looked around.  
"Cathy?" He called  
"Dwaco!" She squealed and flung her arms around him.  
Suddenly, the room became lighter. Draco looked up to see his Mother with a flame, lighting the torches in the room.  
"We came to see if you were aliv- I mean alright" said Cathy.  
Cathy was a small little girl of 7, with white blonde hair pulled into pigtails, and bright blue eyes.  
"Ive never been better" He answered sarcasticly.  
"Fathers gone away for the night.." Said Cathy ignoring Draco's last comment. "We made you some dinner" she motioned to a House elf carrying a tray of food.  
"Thanks" He answered gratefully.   
There was a moments scilence  
"So Pansy did her job, am I right?" Said Narcissa finally.  
"What job?" He answered blankly  
"You didnt get our last owl?" Asked Cathy?   
"Yeah, you said you were going to try worm my way out of marriage" he replied  
"No, the one we sent with fathers last owl" Said cathy.   
"I only got his. Why, what was so important?" Said Draco.  
Narcissa sighed.   
"Your father brewed a hate potion. He sent it to Pansy, and she sliped it into yours, and Hermiones drinks"  
"So thats why the drinks were foul" He thought  
"When you think of Hermione, how do you feel" Asked Narcissa eyeing him tentatively.  
"Er..i feel happy then I feel…hate" he answered  
"He didnt swallow every drop!" Cathy exclaimed happily.  
"Er..has Hermione..attempted..any sort of..violence towarts you?" asked Narcissa uneasily.  
"Er..no" Answered Draco, puzzled.  
"She didnt swallow every drop either" Said Narcissa with a smile.  
"Let me get this straight. Father brewed a hate potion, that was suppose to make me kick Granger to death?" Asked Draco.  
"The hate potion is suppose to exterminate all..nicer..feelings between the drinkers. You have to swallow every last drop, for that. And since niether of you did, and you are both under the love potion, it didnt happen. You both must be pretty confused. It can oly be broekn, when you look your true love in the eye" She finished.  
They were silent for awhile until Draco spoke up.  
"Mum?"  
"Yes dear?" She answered  
"Why did Father bring me home?"  
Narcissa bit her lip.  
"He wants you to marry Pansy to..produce and heir…and…"  
"And?" Draco prompted.   
"And.. to turn you over to you-know who. He wants to test..curses and spells on you..but.. I wont let that happen!"And she broke down, sobbing.  
Cathy put her arms around her mothers neck, and Draco took his mothers hand. (A/n-Cheesy family scene)   
"Mum, how can we stop it?" Asked Cathy  
"Well.." said Narcissa "I think I have a way"  
~*'''*~  
  
"Ahh Miss Granger" Said Professor Dumbledore. "Please, sit down"  
Trembling, Hermione sat down.  
"I have some sad news for you" He said sadly. "Your parents have been killed by Lord Voldemort"  
Hermione Gasped, and tears begain to roll down her cheeks.   
"D-d-d'you k-know why?" she stammered.  
"I am not one hundred percent sure, but my guesses are, The love potion you and Mr Malfoy are under." He answered.  
"But I HATE him!" She cried  
"Ahh, but you both are also under influnce of a Hate potion. I do believe Lucius Malfoy sent it to Miss Parkinson to slip into your drinks"  
Hermione remembered the day when Pasny showed her the Wedding Annoucement. She must of sliped it in that day.  
"But, a Hate potion can only reach its full potential, when the drinkers drink every last drop, which you two didnt. Also under the influcne of a Love potion, it couldnt possibly exterminate all feelings between you two. Natually, you two must be quite confused."  
"A love hate relationship" She said sadly. "Proffesor..i have so many questions" She said with her chin quivering "W-where will I go when school finishes? W-what about t-the house? And m-my stuff? And….The funeral"  
Dumbledore smiled. Your things are in your dormitory, and your house has been sold, and the money has been put into your Gringrotts account. The funeral will be on Friday, you, Miss Weasley, Mr Weasley and Mr Potter and may go. As for a place to stay..that will be sorted out by the end of the term." He said with a knowing smile.   
The clock struck 12.  
Hermione gasped.  
"Proffesor! My email frien-" He cut her off  
"There will be another ball sooner than you think" He said with a mysterious smile. "Now, I think you should get some rest, off to bed"  
  
As Hermione crawled into bed. She closed her eyes so the tears wouldnt pour down her face. Draco Malfoy crept into her thoughts. She felt warm and happy to think of him at first, but then pain, hate and anguish washed over her.  
"Its just the bloody potions" She muttered, and fell into a deep sleep.   
  
A/n- This chapter is a lot darker than the other ones. But hey, the sun will come out tommorow…  
Disclaimer- I own nothing but Cathy.   
  
Thanks to  
Yay I have over 100 reviews!! Thanks guys!  
  
Deathringer- Indeed! Lol  
Werid n nutty- Whenever I update, it goes on the front page. Then other people update and it gets pushed lower and lower…  
WormmonABC- ~Gets the garlic out to be on the safe side~  
Stokely- Your wish is my command!  
Chocolate eclaire- All will be revealed soon!  
Cyropi- Grab your torch and pitchforks! (Shrek hehe)  
Huge fan- Its loosely based on the movie lol, but it was the main point.  
Bob-I like cheese!  
Mr Anon. Folk- Aww thank you!  
Tomsbeachchickbum- I haddent seen the movie in yonks, and I rented it last week lol  
Hedwig7up- I hope I cleared up the confusion! Lol and Pansy andDraco arent married. Just "Engadged"  
Shorty- You get to watch Youve got mail in english? Gah! We had to watch Eddy Edward Scissorhands.   
Sonja- I agree he is a Git. He probably will go, I dont want to spoil the story though!  
Felsong- Your wish is also my comand! Hehe  
Queenoftherouge- Aww thanks! Shinyfork? I like that name! Im planning on one more chat ^_^  
Gem, phoebe, and sandy- A very big thank you!!! 


	9. Granger?

Weeks past since the death of Hermione's parents. She attended the funeral With Harry, Ron and Ginny, and gave a short speech about them. After they had found out she was a witch, she never really got along with them. They had told her that being a witch was "Not a wise career choice" and "Wont give you a lot of money" and "Not giving anything back to society".  
  
Lessons had resumed, and she was almost her normal, know it all self. N.e.w.t's and O.w.ls had just been completed, and everyone was relieved.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting the Common Room one evening, talking.  
"Its been awfully quiet around here, and I don't know why..i just cant put my finger on it" Said Hermione, thoughtfully.  
"Yeah it has.."agreed Harry.  
"Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed   
"What about him?" Asked Ron  
"I haven't seen him around since before Chirstmas..He hasn't been in Care of Magical Creatures or Potions either" She answered.  
"So? Why would you want to be with malfoy? Oh that's right, you're in -Love- with him" Ron replied scathingly   
"And if I am?" She answered hotly. "Wait, I am NOT in LOVE with MALFOY!" She screeched.  
"All right, all right keep your hair on woman" Said Ron, rubbing his ears.  
Hermione stomped up to her Dorm.  
~*~  
  
Draco sat down at the table with his family for dinner. His Grandfather eyed him beadly.  
"So boy" He growled. "What's this I hear about you fraternizing with a mudblood?"  
"Xavier" His Grandmother warned.  
"Shut up Caitlyn, and don't stick your nose into my business" He snapped.  
His Grandmother fell silent. Draco's Grandfather treats his Grandmother the same way his own Father treats his mother. Draco was determined not to end up like either of them.  
"Well boy?" He growled again.  
Draco had, had enough.  
"I was not 'fraternizing' with Hermione. Snape paired us for a potions project together because we are the most advanced students he has" He spat back "Hermione may be muggle-born, but she's better than half the Slytherin together!" He glowered  
He almost shouted out "I hate her!" but resisted, not wanting to give His Grandfather, and Father the satisfaction they wanted. He looked away angrily.  
"Mother" He said finally.  
Nacissa studied her son carefully.  
"Yes?" she replied raising an eyebrow.  
"I would like a drink of Black current juice" He asked carefully.  
"Get me a strong wine, Narcissa" Snapped His Grandfather "And one for Lucius"  
Draco clenched his fists up angrily. He despised the way his Grandfather and Father treated their wives.  
His mother returned with the drinks.  
"Here you are" She said, forcing a smile.  
"Finally" His Grandfather said moodily, taking a sip "Lucius what-"  
His Grandfather and father collapsed onto the floor. There was a long silence.  
"Are they-" His grandmother started to ask, but Draco cut her off.  
"They are both dead. Mother, you better owl the ministry, they will want to put their memories into a pensive"  
Nacissa arose without saying a work and went off to send the owl.  
"But-how?" His Grandmother was flabbergasted.  
"You're not mad are you Granny?" Asked Cathy  
"Of course not! I've been waitin' the day for Xavier to die" she replied. "What did you do?"  
"We, er poisoned them Caitlyn" Said Nacissa, walking back into the room. "Draco, I owled Professor Dumbledore. You can floo to Hogwarts immediately"  
Dracos face broke into a grin.  
"Okay. Bye Mum,Gran and Cathy" he said, giving them the famous Draco Malfoy Grin.  
He threw some powder into the fire.  
"Hogwarts"  
~*~  
  
After staring moodily out the window, Hermiones eyes fell upon her Lap top, laying abandoned on top of her Trunk. A fresh surge of guilt engulfed her. She signed on quickly, and the little box popped up saying:  
"You have no mail"  
"That's odd" She muttered   
She hastily typed a message.  
  
Darthy,  
I'm so sorry I haven't emailed you. I had a family emergency. I didn't see you at the ball either, even though I didn't stay for the who thing. I was worried that you had gotten the impression that I had stood you up. Anyway, my life is mess. Read the attachment.  
  
Greeny.  
  
"Message sent"  
~*~  
  
After a hasty conversation with Professor Dumbledore, Draco Hurried back to his Dorm. He dumped his stuff on his bed and immediately turned on his lap-top.  
"You have mail"  
  
  
Darthy,  
I'm so sorry I haven't emailed you. I had a family emergency. I didnt see you at the ball either, even though I didn't stay for the who thing. I was worried that you had gotten the impression that I had stood you up. Anyway, my life is mess. Read the attachment.  
  
Greeny.  
  
He curiously opened the attachment. It was a song.  
  
I'm Standing on a bridge   
I'm waitin in the dark   
I thought that you'd be here by now   
Theres nothing but the rain   
No footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening but theres no sound   
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I... I'm with you   
  
im looking for a place   
searching for a face   
is anybody here i know   
cause nothings going right   
and everything's a mess   
and no one likes to be alone   
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I... I'm with you   
  
oh why is everything so confusing   
maybe I'm just out of my mind   
yea yea yea   
  
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I... I'm with you   
  
Take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...  
Draco listened to the Lyrics carefully, then typed his response.  
  
Greeny,  
  
Meet me in the great hall, 6pm sharp.  
  
~*~  
  
"You've got mail"  
  
Greeny,  
  
Meet me in the great hall, 6pm sharp.  
  
Hermione checked her watch. It was 5 to 6. She hastily shut her lap top and sprited down to the Great hall. No one was there. She began to pace back and forth. There were a few students milling around the hall waiting for dinner.   
"Granger what are you doing here?"  
  
A/n Haha!. Sorry it took awhile to post this. I had a mild writers block. I understand some of you didn't like Hermiones parents dying- its a good thing! They were like Vernon and petunia!. And I realize that I made a Booboo. It was Jackie Chan not Jet li ~Mentally slaps self~ Thanks for pointing that out! Lol. And a lot of you will be happy that Mr Malfoy is dead now( I know it was a weird death, but I was trying to be nice lol). Thankies for the reviews anyway ^_^.  
Disclaimer-Avril Lavigne owns "Im with you". I own nothing but the banna peel.  
  
Thanks to..  
Person who is brave enough to diss my writing, but not brave enough to leave a name- Well slap me with a fish and call me steve. Im amazed at the fact that One, you can read. And two, you realise theres no computers at hogwarts. My writing does not suck, and this is my current job. My advice to you - If you dont like it, dont read it. Simple as that.  
  
Elle pooh bear- Hey! Thanks for reading! I think Cathys cute too ^_^  
Smilytrixy- Why thank you Dharling! Lol Im sorry if it was confusing lol  
Dragon Mage- Thanks for reading! And youll find out soon lol  
Frankie ~Kicks moldy voldy~  
Hedwig7up- Thats good! And your wish is my command!  
Cyropi- Ahh! Dont kill me!  
LimeLlama-Thankies Lime llama!  
Interested reader-The show must go on! And here it is!  
Nynaeve- Hermione wasnt close to her parents, and the minestry arranged everything lol. And I think this chapter answered your last question lol  
WormmonABC- Gah! ~Hides from the spoons~  
Bob- I like poptarts too!  
Muldalover-Yeah it twas alittle fast, im sorry lol.  
Stokely- Thankyou!  
Dawniky- Hmm..they could! Lol  
Raven- Dumbly dorre (Hah, I love that) Is a calmish person, I beleive. He was merely trying not to let hermione burst into hysterics. Thanks for reading!  
LuLily- ~Swet drop~ Eh, no pressure!  
LanjelinLover- Thank you for lovely comments! Thank you for reviwing!  
Hyper_Shark- Indeed! Lol  
AngelL- Thanks for reviwing! Sorry it took so long LoL  
Phoebe- Indeed..Poor Hermione. 


	10. Wonderwall

"Granger, What are you doing here?"  
Hermione did not want to turn around and face him.   
"I'm waiting for someone. What are you doing here?"  
"None of your business" He replied and faced the opposite way.  
Hermione glanced at her watch. 5 Past 6.  
"He hasn't turned up yet Granger? Well I'm assuming its a he" He said with a chuckle.  
"He will be here" She replied in a huffy voice.  
"Not very punctual though, is he?" He smirked  
"He may not be punctual" She hissed "But he's smart, caring, understanding and funny-"  
"Thetas lovely Granger" He said with a yawn.  
Hermione decided to turn the tables.  
"Well, I've noticed she, hasn't turned up yet Malfoy. I'm assuming its a she" She smirked.   
"So! She may not be on time, but she's Funny,caring,understanding. Sm-"  
"That's nice Malfoy. Does she have a name?" she replied.  
"Well I- yes she does. Does your person have a name?"  
"Yes!" She said defensively.  
They fell silent for awhile. Hermione checked her watch again. 20 past 6. She began to get the sinking feeling that she had been stood up.  
"Granger?" Draco spoke up  
"What?" she answered irritably  
"Wh-whats your persons name?" he stammered  
"I'm not telling. You tell me yours first" she replied  
"No way"  
"Fine. We'll say it at the same time. On the count of three."  
"One" She said slowly  
"Two" He said steadily.  
"Three!"   
"Greeny"  
"Darthy" they said unison  
They spun around and stared at each other. There eyes met.  
Suddenly, everything was brighter. That same warm floaty feeling crept up from their toes, like when they first took the potion. The spell had been broken.  
"Hermione" Draco whispered  
"Draco" She whispered back  
  
(A/n should I end it here? ~Gets sent millions of howlers~ Er maybe not. The show must go on!)  
  
"Y-you're Darthy?" Hermione said with tears running down her face.  
"Aww, Don't cry Greeny" He chuckled and brushed the tears away with his thumb.  
Hermione felt a sudden magnetic connection to Dracos lips. She leaned in. And got closer…and closer..and closer..and they kissed.  
"I love you Hermione" He whispered into her hair  
"I love you too" She smiled and kissed him again.  
They walked hand in hand into the great hall.  
  
As they walled in, they noticed a large portion of students milling around a notice. Draco pushed through the crowd ,pulling Hermione behind him. Hermione thought it was quite rude of Draco to push, but she laughed anyway. There was a notice pinned up on the wall.  
  
Students usernames  
Quidditchrules- Harry Potter  
Dancingqueen- Lavender Brown  
Sleepingflower- Ginny Weasley  
Insanefish- Ron Weasley  
Walkingdisaster- Neville Longbottom  
Bertiebotts-Ernie Macmillan  
LimeLlama- Blaise Zambini  
Pancake- Hannah Abbot  
the list went on, and Hermione quickly found hers and Dracos name.  
  
DarthVader- Draco Malfoy  
Ilovegreeneggsandham-Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione pulled Draco over to the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindors didn't seem to mind about Draco sitting with them. Draco guessed the news about his father had spread quicker than he thought. He glanced over to the Slytherin table. Pansy was crying on Avery's shoulder. A couple of the Slytherins gave him dirty looks, the rest gave him a friendly Slytherin smile.  
Draco also noticed that Weasley was giving him a strange look.  
"What is it Weasley?" He asked.   
Ron looked a little taken aback.  
"Nothing-I mean-its just-I never EVER imagined Draco Malfoy sitting at the Gryffindor table"  
"Well, get use to it" Said Draco, grinning and he put his arm around Hermione.  
"Attention everyone" Said Professor Dumbledore. "Congratulations to all the E-mail pairs who sparked a romance over the past couple of months" He said with a smile " They would be Mr. Potter and Miss Brown, Mr. Weasley and Miss Patil, Miss Weasley and Mr. Longbottom, Miss Zambini and Mr. Nott and Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger"  
All the couples blushed.  
"There will be a final ball tonight at 8 o'clock"  
*  
  
Hermione wore the same gown as she did to the first Ball. She gave her final touches to her make up. Ash she was leaving, she almost forgot to give Draco his Gift and the poem she was to give him. She grabbed them, and headed down to the common room, Where she found Harry and Lavender, Ginny and Neville, and Ron and Parvati.She gave them a confident smile, and they headed down to the Great hall.  
  
At the foot of the stairs, Hermione met Draco. He kissed her hand and gave her his gift. She read the poem first.  
  
-First you start from the heart.  
where it can guide you in the oddest ways.  
But let me assure you I have my fun days.  
I am a Christmas color too.  
And its not blue.  
But it is one to you don't see alot.  
I will give you on more shot.  
I may be cruel but it is only for school.  
I may decide between dark and light  
but I am there for only a good fight.  
Find me now and you will wonder how.  
I am beside your worst nightmare class.  
And don't let this get you wrong for I may bypass you-  
  
She opened the gift. It was a beautiful gold chain, with diamonds dangling from it. It went perfect with her dress.  
Draco grinned  
"A little bird told me how beautiful you looked in this dress" He said, giving her a kiss.  
  
"Here's your gift" she said smiling  
  
-I am a Christmas color That loves to shines our way.  
I hope we meet each other some day.  
I am good with lots of A's.  
I help my friends to save the days.  
I could be mean or not.  
but to tell you the truth I am not like snot.  
I will give you another clue but just one more.  
I act like a ravenclaw or a Gryffindor, you chose thy more-  
  
He opened up the box. It was a muggle-badge of Darth Vader.  
"You press his head and he lights up saying 'Luke, I am your father'" She said with a giggle.  
He pinned it on and kissed her again.  
As they walked into the hall, Professor Dumbledore rose.  
"This next song, is for the lovely couple who have just walked in" He said smiling. "Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy"  
"Shall we?" He said offering his arm and giving her a grin which made her weak in the knees.  
Hermione blushed and took his arm.  
  
- Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you   
By now you shoulda somehow realized what you gotta do   
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now-  
  
"I requested this song for you" He whispered as they danced.  
  
- Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out   
I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt   
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now -  
  
"I never knew you like Muggle music" She replied with a sweet smile that made Draco tingly.   
  
- And all the roads we have to walk are winding   
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding   
There are many things that I would like to say to you   
But I don't know how-  
  
"Theres lots of things you dont know about me" He grinned.  
  
- Because maybe   
You're gonna be the one that saves me   
And after all   
You're my wonderwall-  
  
Hermione rested her head on Draco's chest.  
- Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you   
By now you shoulda somehow realized what you're not to do   
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now   
  
And all the roads that lead you there were winding   
And all the lights that light the way are blinding   
There are many things that I would like to say to you   
But I don't know how-  
  
The song was drawing to an end. Draco ran his hands through Hermiones beautiful hair.   
  
- I said maybe   
You're gonna be the one that saves me   
And after all   
You're my wonderwall   
  
I said maybe   
You're gonna be the one that saves me   
And after all   
You're my wonderwall   
  
I said maybe   
You're gonna be the one that saves me   
You're gonna be the one that saves me   
You're gonna be the one that saves me-  
  
"Hermione" He whispered  
"Hmm?"  
"You are the one whos gonna save me" He smiled  
She smiled back.  
"Love conquers all"  
  
  
A/n Awww! Dont you all love a happy ending? Yes you heard me right! This is the final chappy!. But dont think you'll get rid of me that fast! Im currently tweaking the first chapter of my new Herm/draco fic, called 'You kiss me, im falling' r/r it!  
  
A huge thank you to all my reviewers! I couldn't have done it without you! They are:  
  
Limellama  
Ell-poohbear  
the insane one  
Night angel  
The Decembrist  
cyropi  
dawniky  
judi  
hasapi  
juice  
wormmonABC  
weasley pride  
deathvalley79  
demon wolf  
yuliya  
Christine  
dracos lover  
dracoluva99  
darkangelgirl  
riotgirl41  
Lil-spitfire  
Bob  
Hugefan  
Darkess-knight  
Hypershark  
Teah  
AngelL   
Gaia  
Felsong  
*Karly*  
Im sorry if I have missed anyone, but thank you all for reviewing! 


End file.
